


This Is Not a Date

by 3rdgymmanager



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-03
Updated: 2021-02-03
Packaged: 2021-03-12 12:22:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 864
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29135496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/3rdgymmanager/pseuds/3rdgymmanager
Summary: At the end of the night, Kuroo tells you he’s seeing someone else. How do you both deal with the heartbreak knowing that you can't be together?
Relationships: Kuroo Tetsurou/Reader
Kudos: 10





	This Is Not a Date

**Author's Note:**

> Another day, another Kuroo angst 😤

“I really want to kiss you right now.”

It began when you let an old friend know you were in Tokyo for the day. Kuroo wanted to catch up with you over dinner just before you headed back to Yokohama and you obliged.

The evening took a life of its own. After dinner, both of you wandered aimlessly around Shibuya talking about everything and anything: Nekoma, college, work, dreams. It wasn’t that you hadn’t known him well before, but there was something different about him now—a maturity that graced his tempered ambitious personality. Tonight had been like magic.

It’s the end of a long evening and you’re about to catch the last train home. He stands closely to you outside the station, his cold breath visible in the approaching Tokyo winter.

His facial expression changes, “I’m seeing someone else right now.” he grits his teeth, “We met at work and she sits beside me and I—I don’t want to make things complicated even though it’s kind of casual.”

Your face falls. The harsh night wind feels even colder.

“Look, I’m sorry I didn’t tell you earlier.” he quietly apologises, “I didn’t mean to lead you on.”

You put your hands in your pockets and put some distance between the two. He looks like he wants to close the distance, but resists.

You sigh, “It’s fine. I don't want to make things complicated for you, too.”

You turn your back to him, “Well, see you around, Tetsuro.”

He reflexively grabs your arm. You twist to see him, and even he looks surprised by his own gesture. “I’m really attracted to you too—it’s just that…”

“Kuroo, it’s fine. You don’t have to explain anything.” you nod kindly. Part of you feels better that he feels something too.

You exhale. Time to head back home.

—————————————————————

After that evening, you find yourself thinking about Kuroo on the oddest parts of the day. How would you spend busy morning breakfasts? What would it be like to receive a lunchtime text from him checking up on you? What does it feel like to lie next to him after his evening shower?

It’s silly to keep thinking about a man you can’t have. You breathe slowly and close your eyes. You have to stop.

Your phone rings, breaking your train of thought.

“Can I see this weekend?” you jolt awake and check the name on your phone. Tetsuro.

“You came to Tokyo last time so I’ll travel to Yokohoma this time.” he adds casually.

You clutch your phone in confusion, “Kuroo, I don’t understand.”

You can hear him shifting the hangers on his closet over the phone, “I want to see you.”

Looks like you’re not the only trying to exorcise their feelings away. Do you play it cool? Do you ask him to just forget about that night?

“KUROO, I JUST GAVE MYSELF A PEP TALK ABOUT FORGETTING THAT NIGHT. HOW DARE YOU CALL RIGHT AFTER!” you uncontrollably yell.

Is that a chuckle? You can see that smirky grin of his. That cocky bastard.

“But yes, I’m free.” you calmly reply, lying onto your bed with a thud. Is this really happening?

“Don’t you think you’re jumping into this too quickly?” you whisper somberly. He pauses before answering.

“I am…” he mumbles, “But it also feels right. I can’t get you off my mind, like I’m stuck in a state of desperation.”

——————————————————————

When Kuroo gets to your apartment, you both simply look at each other for a bit. You reach out and touch his chest as if wondering if it’s him. He holds your hand in place and leans in for a long kiss.

You slowly melt into his body, pressing yours onto his. His hands wander up your body, careful to avoid places he didn’t have permission to. You sigh in pleasure.

You finally gather enough self-control to pull away, “Conventional wisdom states we’re moving too fast, and that might cause us to fail”

“I can take the couch tonight if you feel like we’re moving too fast.” Kuroo drops his overnight bag onto the floor, “But that has to be on you. Not conventional wisdom.”

The suggestion is hilarious. His feet would be dangling off it.

“Can you at least tell me what happened between that night and the call?” you cross your arms.

He relents, “I’m mostly interested in them because we spend a lot of time together. They tick all the boxes, yeah, but sometimes it doesn’t really feel like we’re more than friends. Like I’m dating them because I knew they were already interested. Then we went on that date…”

You understand how he feels. Something just clicks.

“That was not a date.” you clarify, clearing your throat.

He shrugs, “You can call it what you like.”

You both lean back into another kiss. You run your hands up and down his chest and toss his coat aside. His hands make their way under your clothes and his lips plant love bites on your neck.

In between kisses, Kuroo sighs, “I’ve been thinking about this all week.”

“You mean our first actual proper date?” you raise a brow.

“That too.” he winks.


End file.
